Secert Lust
by jailbait bunny
Summary: Shawn finds a letter his name on it in his locker room. Left unsigned except with a little heart. HBK goes to Trish for some help. Little does he know that Trish is the one with the intense feelings for The Hearbreak Kid.
1. An Encounter With A Icon & A Bombshell

**** ****

******Writer's Real Name** : Chrissy 

****

**Story Pairing **: Trish Stratus & Shawn Michaels. 

****

**Favorite Wrestlers **: Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and the late Owen Hart. 

****

**Favorite Divas **: Trish Stratus, Victoria and Ivory 

****

**Disclaimer : **This story has been written out of good fun. I have been a fan of Shawn Michaels for years. So if anything seems a bit too rash or drastic within this story I didn't mean it to direct any harm towards the real man behind Shawn Michaels ; Shawn Hickenbottom. He's truly a tremendous athlete and still continues to prove it despite having screws holding his back together. I also realize he is married and with a family but this is _fan fiction_ so I am going to try and have a little fun. Please feel free to review on my work. I'd greatly appreciate it. If you want to talk wrestling with a true fan of the sport feel free to catch me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen is the same as my ID .. **jaiibait bunny**. Once again I thank you ahead of time for your reviews and please stay tune to future stories and chapters. Grazie mio amicas. 

Laying on the canvas she soon kipped up like Shawn Michaels did. She idolized that man for the longest time. Now that they were working on same brand,the RAW Brand to be exact she just couldn't bring herself to even talking to **"** The Showstopper **"**. Trish had kipped up and suddenly made her way right at Victoria who was going right after Jazz. It was Wrestlemania. The biggest evening for all three of the girls in the match. They knew how to step it up perhaps like only they could. Trish made her way over to Victoria from behind as soon as lifted up Jazz from the canvas. Trish nailed Victoria down with a forearm. She then picked her back up and reversed her into the turnbuckle. She then ran at Victoria flipping up vertically in the air she attempted her Stratusfear but it proved to be unsuccessfully as Trish would be pushed back down by Victoria to where Jazz took the advantage in grabbing Trish and flipping her backwards with and overhead throw. Tangled up in the ropes she held her back as she just watched Jazz got for Victoria as she tried sell off that move the best she could laying upon the canvas as Jazz short arm clotheslined Victoria down. She snuck behind her and locked her ankle around Victoria's before she wrapped her arms in front of Victoria's face locking her in a STF before she knew it Victoria tapped out! Jazz was soon announced and crowned the new Women's Champion as Trish looked on from her position knowing that she had lost her shot on the biggest stage of them all. But she wanted to get to the back. She felt the need to just relax and try to enjoy the rest of the night. The cameras were focused on Victoria who was laying on the canvas getting a lot of smack dished in her face. When the cameras went for a commercial that's when the girls cleared the ring. Of course they got praise for doing such good work from fellow divas as well as some of the road agents. Trish just nodded as she shot off her vibrant smile. She had too much on her mind to even think about her career. She made her way to the women's locker room brushing her fingers through her honeykissed strands of silk. She then proceeded to reach for the door. That was before she would feel the top of her hand be covered by the tan flesh of someone else. She had seen it before but it didn't ring a bell. That was until she turned around. It was Shawn Michaels. He had a styrofoam cup of coffee within the grasp of his other hand as Trish's smile would grow even wider. Her smile was matched by that smile on Shawn's face that flashed his pearly whites. He soon enough released his hand from ontop of Trish's before placing it back down. Shawn had a match later so he was already dressed in his ring apparel. His mahogany mane was placed up in a little ponytail while his upper torso was left out in the blue showing some hair on his chest but not as much as he used to have. His lower torso was clad in a simple pair of wrestling tights of his. Those crimson tights that had white and silver broken hearts all over the material. Even one over his crotch and on his ass. They were all over. Trish by now had a slight tint of red over coming her face as Shawn would raise the coffee cup to his lips as he would swig a sip of the brew before he lowered it from his lips finding the need to tell Trish what exactly he wanted to say .... 

" You escaped so quickly .. I've been meaning to introduce myself .. I'm Shawn Hickenbottom. Y'know Shawn Micheals? Anyway I've seen you work your matches these past few months since I came back. I am really impressed. To finally see someone as beautiful as you mix it up and be able to wrestle as good as you do. " Michaels would treat The Canadian Bombshell to a simple smile as he took another gentle sip of his coffee as he admired the beauty before as well. He couldn't help it. 

" Thank you .. Shawn is it? I'm Patricia Stratigias though most people just find it easier to call me Trish. I worked hard on learning the ropes of the ring. I'm flattered to have someone like you tell me all that you just did. I am looking forward to your match with Chris tonight .. " She didn't go on,she was afraid she might let more than she should out. She had feelings for him. Intense feelings despite this being their first encounter face to face. 

" You deserve all the credit. You really amaze me out there. For a female. Do you mind me asking how close you are with some of the other divas. I have a favor to ask .. That's partly the reason I am here as well. " Shawn dug out a folded piece of envelope that had his name on it in neat script cursive. He tugged it out the side of his tights before he handed it over to Stratus who took a glance at it momentarily. 

" We're pretty much all like sisters. We share all sorts of things with eachother. Some of us are better friends with others than some but we overall have a unique closeness. By the way why are you giving this to me? It has your name on it. " Trish locked her glance on the letter as she then looked back up to lock her gaze on Shawn with what seemed to be a dumbfounded look on her features. 

  


" Great .. I was wondering if you could analyze the handwriting,see if it's anyone's you know. I arrived today and this was in my locker room. It wasn't signed,only saying **"** Your secret admirer** "** heh' I guess I should feel special. But I'm not much of a boy toy as I once was. It'd be greatly appreciated Trish .. Please. " Michaels watched Trish eye the letter then go back to giving him eye contact,he loved that about a girl. It was so easy to get lost into those chocolate eyes of hers,they were so tempting,so beautiful. He then broke his gaze and took another sip of his coffee trying to concentrate at the issue at hand,his secret admirer. 

" Of course. I'll do my best at what I can. Do you have a -- " She was cut off by Michaels who played it all off with one of his boy toy grins as he would move a little closer to Trish but not enough to make her feel uncomfortable or overheated by this confrontation by The Showstopper. Of course Trish would smirk as she would be pressed against a wall by Shawn before she felt his lips run over the top of her forehead as she blushed more of a tint of crimson than pink like previously. 

  


" If you find out who wrote me this love letter just tell the front desk at our hotel that your Mrs. Michael Shawn Hickenbottom and they'll give you a key toots then you can report to The Sheriff right here ..and let him know exactly who has the hoots for The Showstopper. " Shawn let a grin fall over her lips as Trish nodded before he would motion that he'd see her around. Against the wall she slid down feeling a hot rush through her body. He had kissed her. Little did he know about the letter. She stared out at the wall ahead of her as she crouched down to the ground,she seemed lost in a daze about everything. That kiss had blurred it all,everything that ever crossed her mind. 

Shocked that Shawn actually came to her out of all the girls backstage at PPV events. She stared off at the wall in front of her wondering what on earth would she do. Would it all be too obvious? Would she confess to it all? Of course not. Trish sat there thinking of all the possibilities. Like a teenager in love she began to let her thoughts linger to what would happen if she married Shawn. The family. The children. How everything seemed so perfect. She had been down on the ground for nearly 25 minutes by now just staring off into space. The commotion around her really didn't bother her as her only thoughts were that of Shawn Michaels. So much about that man made her smile. Of course she would soon be out of her daze being nudged by one of her closest friends on the RAW Brand since Amy went out on injury leave. Lisa Marie Varon. She crouched down to Trish's level as she nudged her friend in the arm as she would continue to do so until she gained the attention of her friend. Stratus had a look of love in her eyes. She told no one about having had wrote Shawn a love letter. Letting her mind wander she remembered back to when she actually wrote it. She was home in Toronto on one of her rare days off. She was sitting on a plush leather sofa watching Oprah one afternoon. Thinking of how grand it would be to start a family. Of course it had to be with the perfect man. Her dream man was taken by another woman. How could she love someone to that magnitude. It was easy for her to think of the love,the endless possibilities of romance that they'd share together,but of course when she thought of Whisper. Rebecca Curcci she broke down in tears. She couldn't believe that she had the one man she actually loved in her life. She had decided to write her words down on paper that day. Expressing her love and how she had always admired him from afar. His ability to entertain,his ability to wrestle was that of what amazed her most. Of course those looks were something totally else. His mahogany mane,those cerulean eyes. And that smile. That was thing that made her melt most of all. The way his lips curved. Everything about him made her yearn for him that much more. Then she came back to reality and realized it seemed to far fetched. She couldn't have him for herself,she knew that but it was to hard to admit it to. 

" You okay there babe? You seem a little lost out in the land of dreams. " Lisa chuckled pulling her hand out and around Trish's forearm as she would help her into getting back to her feet. Trish stared at her friend long and hard trying to get out of the dream world she was stuck in before she raised her fingertips to her forehead.She looked to Lisa as soon as she stood on her own two feet and was stable enough to stand on her own. 

" I'll be okay I just felt .. Uh .. A little woozy my head was bothering me. I'll be fine. I must off took a little too hard of a bump out there. " She continued to lie to one of her best friends. Lisa didn't even know she had a deep crush on Shawn Michaels. Lisa looked to Trish and clearly expressed her concern. 

" All right well let's get you in here.. Sit down then. " Trish blinked a little as she turned her head to look to Lisa as she would nod slowly. The two girls would soon walk within the locker room before Lisa would direct Trish sit down on one of the steel chairs. Lisa then retreated to find a bottle of water and quickly handed it over to Trish with a worried mother like look on her face before she looked down and observed the envelope with Shawn's name on the front Lisa crouched down and looked at Trish with wide eyes. 

" What's that? .. In your hand. It has Shawn's name on the front .. Are you and Shawn ..you know.. ? " Trish uncapped the bottled water and began to take a sip before she nearly gagged on it spitting some out in front of her as she looked over at Lisa who seemed to want in on the gossip,or what Trish was keeping from her for that matter. 

  
" GOD NO LISA! " The other girls within the locker room grew silent hearing Trish literally scream before Trish reassured them everything was okay before she placed the cap on the water as she looked to Lisa and whispered as she pointing to the letter. 

" Shawn has a secret admirer .. He asked me to see if it the handwriting seemed to match that of anyone I knew.. That's it .. There is nothing between Shawn and I ..he's married Lisa .. I mean come on now.. " 

Lisa just nodded looking to Trish with a reassured nod once she had realized everyone in the women's locker room was getting back to normal after her high pitched screech. Shortly Trish got up and Lisa was soon to follow shortly behind her. Making her way to the door she reached for the handle with her free hand with her hand on her back. It could be seen that she was wincing a little. Once her hand was grabbed she turned around her hand pressed against her back still. Upon turning around she'd see it was Lisa and just smile. Lisa matched that smile with Stratus as she would place her hands on both of her hips as she just stared at the Maple Leaf Beauty before she would question just what Trish feared. Basically because Lisa knew that Trish's match that she was looking forward to most would be on the card. Shawn Michaels Vs. Chris Jericho. Lisa would stare as Trish had a look of almost some uncertainty on her face as she stumbled for some words to wish out,perhaps to explain where she was going. 

Truth was her back was bothering her. A little bit of pain in the lower portion of her back. Nothing to serious or so she thought. So she figured she'd find the trainer that was stationed in the back incase any of the federation superstars needed a stitch up from blading or they needed a bandage to help their wounds. 

" And where do you think your going missy? " Lisa questioned with those palms pressed against her hips as she would stare down Trish a little more before she would continue on as she'd lift up her right hand from her hip to point to the monitor within the Divas Locker room with her manicured fingernail. " The match your looking forward to most that's on the card is next Trish .. You can't disappear now. " Lisa then brought her hand back to her hip looking back to Trish as she grabbed her hand and tugged her back to the group of divas crowed around the monitor. Trish groaned feeling her back tighten up and Lisa pull her back with the rest. 

  


" Finnneeee... " Trish mumbled out underneath her breath as she looked at Lisa almost ready to kill her. Instructing like so she would sit down on a chair she'd soon pull up in between Lisa and Nora she crossed a leg over her other as she had that letter Shawn gave her within her cleavage as she sat there antsy. Nora and Lisa kept looking at her funny. The other girls seemed to be gossiping about makeup,clothes and other things throughout the locker room. Typical of the girls to do so. 

" ... The following match is scheduled for one fall! .. Coming down the ring at this time.. He is from San Antonio,Texas .. The Showstopper, Shawn Michaels! " 

****

**OhHHhh.......OhHHh....Shhhhhaaaaaawwwwwnnnnnn!**

The ecstatic opening shriek of a ladies' moans would start the rhythmic theme of 'Sexy Boy' as it'd begin to enlighten the air of the arena that was set to highlight the biggest stage of them all...nevertheless,the music would drive the people back to their feet once more as the sand was crowded with hundreds of cheering WWE fans,and who better to cheer louder than the self-proclaimed 'Icon of Sports Entertainment'...as well as among a top fan favorites in the WWE...he was a former World Champions,one being a Women's World mind you,and among the most popular in the wrestling world today..As the charismatic 'Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels would soon first to emerge from the makeshirt stage.And from an eruption of light on the stage would be none other than 'The Heartbreak Kid' Shawn Michaels who was proudly barring some unique tights tonight...which were a solid black,but featured a set of 'broken hearts' that not only featured a white 'n red zebra stripe within the each of them,but as well as a mixture of hearts that featured the Texan and United States flags.Of course,there wasn't the lack of his flashy outfits,something that he was famed for wearing,this time,it was on a red,white, 'n blue color design,as well as some stripes and stars along it,proudly supporting his country and as a silent 'callout' to the troops that were overseas.As the flamboyant Showstoppa would make his way to one side of the steel platform. And the Showstoppa would be to follow,as he'd occasionally lean to the left and right to slap the hands of the fans that pressed along the guard rail,making his way onto the black ringside mats as he'd then walk up to the midst of the squared circle's apron and hop on up,pointing a finger at the fans exchanging some inaudible words before he'd offer a slick smile and as The Heartbreak Kid would be soon to draw himself into the limelight once more as his arms would spread like wings as he took off in a spin towards the middle of the ring itself,captured within the following rafter lights and the camera flashes that all went off,HBK would then take a twist behind his tag team partner as he'd then playfully do some 'grinding' of his pelvis along the air before he'd throw his head back with a laugh and twist around in front of her,slanting his right leg down with a bend as he'd brace a hand along the canvas below him and jock a thumb at himself before his coupled arms would part out in a parallel line,arching up with bulged biceps as a domino effect of pyros would shower out from behind the posed formations of Shawn Michaels. He then took off his chaps tossing them aside before the lights readjusted and him and Jericho would encircle the ring before the bell would ring and they'd engage in a grapple. The match was filled with great spots by both involved and lasted quite the while. Shawn got the upper hand at first soon followed by a really long upper hand on the part of Jericho. He went for a Lionsault but Shawn rolled over and avoided contact. Jericho got frustrated and the two athletes got their feet. Shawn and Chris were a bloody mess but it didn't matter to Trish. Shawn still looked great was showing he could still steal the show. That's what she admired about him. And when she saw him reverse the Walls of Jericho by grabbed Jericho by the hair it seemed to push into the favor of Shawn and sure enough. Shawn got to his feet and pulled Jericho to the ropes. That was where Shawn climbed up and proceeded to jump off driving his elbow in Chris's chest. He went for a cover but a kick out at 2. Shawn went to the other side of the ring and began to stomp. Trish clenched her fists in anticipation for that trademark super kick that gave her the idea of her Chick Kick. Shawn stomped his boot into the canvas numerous times until Jericho rose. When he did Shawn flew out of the corner and nailed a stiff boot directly into Jericho's jaw sending him down and out for three as Shawn covered him for the win. That had been the dream match of many fans. Including Trish. She smiled as she watched that match occur. Of course she smiled sitting there as she would soon turn her attention to Lisa who seemed a little disappointed in that outcome. 

" Damn .. I wanted to see Chris pick up the win .. " Lisa growled lowly as she looked at her monitor then looked to Trish who didn't even notice her cheeks were flushing red. Lisa blinked as she watched Trish as she watched the monitor slowly. It seemed she had a flare for Michaels. It obviously showed as she let her friend wallow in love for The Hearbreaker out in the ring. Lisa released a yawn lightly. 

  


" I'm happy Shawn won Lis' .. It was a really good match and it helped Chris .. " She looked over to Lisa who was yawning. Trish soon nodded and matched a yawn with her friend. Trish got up off of her chair shutting off the monitor as Chris and Shawn shared a moment of respect in the ring. Like Rock / Hogan. 

" We should get going back to the hotel.. We've got a match tomorrow on RAW. " Lisa looked over to Trish who matched her yawn and nodded. Trish and Lisa went there ways upon packing up their things. Lisa was always bringing more things than needed to arenas so Trish finished first. 

" Hey I'll be right back Lis' I have to go tell Paul something. " Lisa looked up and glanced at Trish as she had mentioned Levesque. Since he and Steph got engaged he was never really that friendly person he once was when their relationship was strictly on camera,but Trish knew that Shawn and Paul were great friends.And so Lisa just nodded as she packed her stuff up in between talking to the other Lisa ( Morertti ) and Nora. Trish and Lisa ( Marie Varon ) always traveled to shows together since Lisa had came up from OVW. They saw it as saving money since they were so close. Meanwhile Trish made her way from the Women's locker room as pulled her bag rolling black back behind her. Paul never liked anyone to leave early from PPVs but the girls were done for the evening and Trish was dead beat. Walking up to Paul with a hesitant feel within her as she grew closer. She had changed from her ring gear during the last match. She was now clad in a Stratusfaction baby tee that was cropped up showing her bare abs that were nicely toned. 

Low rise hip huggers that showed different shades of blue and a nice pair of chunky boots that echoed against the floor as she walked with her suitcase trailing shortly behind her. Walking up to Paul who still had his match with Booker to go was busy talking with Flair,Heyman and other road agents sucking up like he only could. Trish walked up just close enough as she would tap Paul on the shoulder. 

" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT! " Paul turned around quite fast and bumped right into Stratus knocking her backwards onto her as bottom and tripping into her suitcase as she sat on the ground the people around Paul and Trish grew quiet seeing how rude and aggressive he was towards a female. 

" All .. I wanted was to tell you to have Shawn call me.. " Wincing as her back ached more now that she fell on it because of Paul. She stood up and held her back with her hand groaning at the pain that went through her back like back in the locker room. Levesque just nodded and turned back around not even caring. 

  


Trish made her way back to the Divas locker room to where she would soon meet up with Lisa. She had asked if she got done what she needed. Trish just nodded. She didn't want her friend to know what Levesque have done to her non the less be a cold less bastard. The ride to the hotel between the two girls was quite silent compared to other times. Lisa had tried numerous times to get out of Trish what was bothering her but Trish wouldn't open herself to anyone not even Lisa. She figured that she might let something out that she didn't want her to know and that was her feelings for Shawn. She bit her lip every time Lisa would mention Shawn trying to keep silent. Trish had other plans on how to get the pain off her chest,perhaps it was the only way she could without going home tomorrow and going to see her doctor. Perhaps seeing someone who might know how the pain felt would be of help. Only time would tell ... 


	2. All In Good Fun?

**Writer's Real Name** : Chris 

**Story Pairing **: Trish Stratus & Shawn Michaels. 

**Favorite Wrestlers **: Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and the late Owen Hart. 

**Favorite Divas **: Trish Stratus, Victoria and Ivory 

**Disclaimer : **Hmm..well I have been quite the busy bunny. I decided to go with home school so now I have more time on my hands so it looks like we'll be getting more of this story published and out there for you to read and review! If you want to talk wrestling with a true fan of the sport feel free to catch me on AOL Instant Messenger. My screen is the same as my ID .. **jaiibait bunny**. Once again I thank you ahead of time for your reviews and please stay tune to future stories and chapters. Grazie mio amicas. 

Laying on her bed on her back she stared up at the ceiling of her hotel room. The pale texture of the room was nothing special. The PPV ; Wrestlemania had ended and she went back to her hotel room with Lisa not to long ago. Resting on her back her jaw would stretch up to release a small yawn. She had a busy day tomorrow. She had to go to the gym before she would go home to get a work out in then head on over to the arena to work on some moves with Fit. Tuesday Morning she had to hop aboard a plane back to Richmond Hill where she had grown up,where she still lived to this day. Laying upon the silk bed sheets she was still clad in her shoes and apparel after changing out of her ring gear and showering. She had the note that she had written that Shawn had given back to her to analyze. Letting those lingering thoughts surface through her head of what Shawn would do if she told him it was her who had the deep passion filled within for him. Of course she shook her head trying to shake free of those ideas. She leaned over placing the letter on the night stand next to her bed. She looked at clock which read 12:45. Quarter to one she thought silently as she grumbled a little. She leaned over to her side and proceeded to pick up the phone and dial the respective number for the front desk. She proceeded in telling them that she'd want an alarm for 8:30 tomorrow morning. She listened to the other caller and nodded all the while before hanging up the phone back upon it's receiver. She sat up to a sitting position as she would bend over and unzip those leather boots that were upon her feet. Taking them off she massaged her feet within her fingers as she felt somewhat of a sign of relief. The aches and pains of this business was worth it as a smile came across her features as she took off her socks as well before she'd stand and begin to unzip those blue jeans. She placed her hands on her bare hips as she would slide the material down her legs and down to her ankles before slipping out of the pants. She looked down for a moments' time before she would reach her hands from her hips to the bottom of her shirt before hoisting it above her head. Now in a traditional French set of lace lingerie she bent over and picked up her socks,boots,jeans and shirt and placed them over near her suitcase of which held more than enough clothes,ring attire,everything she could possibly need. She then began to place her hands behind her unclasping her lace bra letting it fall off her shoulders and her mounds were released. Looking down at them with a smirk as she would pull the material of the bra off her shoulders tossing it with her clothes in the pile. She then brought her hands to her thong letting her fingers clasp around the tips of it pulling it down she stepped out of it tossing it again with her other stuff. Bending over now she went to her knees as she dug through her suitcase. She found her petite lace teddy that she owned. She admired it within the grasp of her hands as she would feel over the texture of the material with her fingers before she would place it over her arm making her way to the luxury bathroom. Stepping inside,her bare feet against the tile of the floor,she began to look around at the black marble bathroom. It reminded her greatly of her home back in Richmond Hill. She made her way over to the marbleized hot tub,she knew what she wanted and she wanted it now. She plugged up the tub and proceeded in turning on the water. Running her fingers through the water adjusting it to the right temperature that would be warm enough but not hot enough to dry out her skin. She then proceeded in grabbing the bubble bath in the rubber ducky bottle that she always had brought with her on the road. She loved bubble baths. They always seemed to relax her before the long drive to towns night on end. She then made her way back to the double set of mirrors. Admiring her frame slowly she ran a finger or two along her abdomen slowly before smiling and grabbing a hair tie placing her hair up in a bun with little strands hanging down at the side of her face. She glanced over to the hot tub that was about full. She made her way over to the tub turning the lights off. She had candles in the bathroom from the previous few days they had been Seattle. She grabbed a set of matches,striked one before lighting the five candles within the room. Two by the tub and two by the sink,one in front of the faucets. She brought the match to her lips blowing out the flame discarding it within the trash can before turning off the lights. She gazed around at the romantic setting wishing she could share it with someone but figured it was relaxing time. She then made her way up the steps to the hot tub before she'd turn the jets on low,stepping inside she would let the water surround her feet as she crouched down sitting down before letting her body engulf within the water. She leaned her back against the marble letting her thoughts linger as she sunk down into the water. Everything but her head was now under the water as she just let her mind and thoughts linger alone to nothing in particular. It was time to relax before RAW tomorrow night that happened to be a good thing that it was in the same city. But before she knew it she opened up her chocolate eyes upon hearing a knock on the door. 

  


" Come in ..it's open. I'm in the bathroom,just come on in. " Trish began to relax in the bubbles fooling with them with her fingers as she peered down into the water hearing the door open and shut. " Come on in Lis' you've seen me like this before,nothing new. " Trish chuckled before looking up and seeing Shawn in the doorway completely stunned not really sure of what to say. 

  
" Umm.. Er.. I can come back if this is a bad time for you Trish .. " Shawn looked down as he began to let his hands fall to his pockets as he stared down at the floor fiddling with his foot trying to not look at her in the eyes due to he might see something he wasn't supposed to see. 

  
" No it's fine.. You apparently wanted to speak with me,I'm free.. Just a little bubbled up I guess you could say. " Trish chuckled as she looked up to meet Shawn's gaze as he just nodded and stepped forth into the bathroom as he looked to Trish before sitting down on the step. 

  
" Well I came by because Paul said you wanted to speak with me..and well I was concerned. I heard by Ric that he knocked out and on over when he confronted you. " Shawn looked up into Trish's chocolate eyes. Even if it was dark he still fell in love with her eyes once more. 

  
" I didn't get knocked out but yes I did fall over.. Thanks for well..expressing concern. " Trish smiled taking her hand out of the bubbles and water placing it along Shawn's holding it within her own looking up to match her eyes with his. " I'm okay. " 

  
Shawn nodded and looked to his hand that was now full of bubbles and water,but non of that seemed to matter as he felt Trish's hand cover over his own. He looked down to her hand and overtook his ontop of hers and began to stroke his thumb over her soft skin. It was perhaps as soft as his son's skin when he was born. Baby soft. He then glanced a look to Trish matching his eyes with his own before he would share a moment with her that was like no other. He leaned forward letting his mahogany lengths fall along the side of his face brushing against her own honey kissed strands that dangled along her face. He would bring his lips up to Trish's kissing her supple lips softly before he would pull away going back to sitting down on the steps adjusting himself more. 

  
" Yes but I just wanted to make sure your okay,that's why I came here. Not only to check on you but I remember watching your match. You look like you took a stiff bump out there. I don't want you to suffer the same fate I had year ago. I want you to come with me to San Antonio,my home. Come see my doctor. Make sure your back is okay. Make sure all your kinks are in place. " Shawn offered her a smile and chuckled lightly at his choice of words as he would stroke her hand within his hand. " It'll be okay. I promise. " 

  
" I'll be okay.. Really Shawn.. I'm always taking bumps out there.. I'm sure it's nothing. " Trish would feel him beginning to stroke her hand within his own letting one of those vibrant smiles over come her features as she looked back up to Shawn who would seem worried for her. 

  
" Please Trish.. Your too beautiful to suffer what I went through. Stay at my home,I'll fix you a meal you won't forget. I just want you to get this checked out. " He would continue on stroking her hand within his own before he felt a splash of water and some bubbles along his shirt. 

  
" All right Dr. Hickenbottom you convinced me. " She had splashed him with some bubbles as she chuckled looking to Shawn,seeing more than an outer view that many saw. He was truly something unique. He had something special about him that many guys lacked. 

  
" That's what I like to hear. " Shawn would release his hand from her own as he would dip his hand into the warm water and bubbles before flicking some at Trish laughing himself before speaking while splashing bubbles at Trish. " No one gets away splashing bubbles at The Heartbreak Kid! " He observed Trish laughing as he would just smile,seeing her happy made him happy. He hadn't felt this good in ages. 

  


" Oh really now! Well what are you going to do about it? " Trish smirked splashing Shawn back by now both were getting the other soaked. Especially Shawn's shirt. She hadn't felt this good either. She at last finally someone who had a wacky sense of humor like herself. It seemed too good to be true. 

  
" Really! " Shawn began to laugh before stopping the splashing before looking down to his shirt observing the wet material as he would chuckle looking over to Trish with a coy grin before getting up and taking off the white t-shirt he adorned and getting up to wring it out in the sink. 

  
Observing Michaels take off his white shirt off his form she idolized his muscularity. He wasn't overdone out there like Scott or Paul but he had somewhat of a uniqueness to him that made him so sexy. She could understand why Playgirl wanted someone like him to pose. She would begin to watch him and that ass stand at her bathroom sink wringing out his shirt with those muscular arms. It made her desire for him grow while watching him. Shawn turned around to look at Trish as he would speak suddenly to address someone who obviously was going gaga over him. Yet he wouldn't bring it up to her feeling as if she may be a bit embarrassed being caught in the act. 

  
" I'll catch you at RAW tomorrow all right? " Shawn looked over to Trish whom nodded as Shawn would wave to her as she seemed remotely speechless. " Sweet dreams Trish. " Shawn walked out of the bathroom,shirt in hand as he would make his way to the door of the hotel room letting it shut on it's own.  
  
  
And she would sink deep within the water to her chin,her eyes fluttered over,her head rested back as she stared at the ceiling. It amazed her how much Shawn cared for her. FOR HER! Not anyone else but her. Of course right now Rebecca was out of her mind. She didn't care if Shawn was her husband. Shawn cared for her right now and that was all that seemed to matter. A few moments in time later she gathered herself up to blow out the candles and stumble herself to the light switch turning it on she grabbed her towels and proceeded in drying off her petite yet tone and muscular form. Once that was complete she managed to then slip her arms through her sleeveless spaghetti strapped lace teddy. Picking up her bedroom slippers that were in the bathroom already from this morning she slipped her feet into the bunny creations that had two little ears vertically in the air. She undid her hair so it didn't get all messy and tangled in the night while in a bun. She'd make her way to the tub ejecting the water out of the tub and rinsing it out making sure all the suds were down the drain. She then made her way to the doorway as she would then flick off a light switch before shutting the door as soon as she had exited. She proceed to make her way to her bed where she pulled down the covers before she would sit down on. She would slip her feet out of her bedroom slippers as she glanced to the clock. Quarter past one already. She sat shocked as she stretched out her limbs of her arms once more before she would slide underneath the covers snuggling her feet all the while. Pulling the covers up along her form as she would slide up to the light and pull the light down to dim out. She laid her right hand under her fluffy pillow before she placed the other under her head lightly before she would gently rest her head on the pillows letting her mind set into deep slumbers. 


	3. Dual Feelings? New Storylines?

**Writer's Real Name** : Chrissy 

**Story Pairing **: Trish Stratus & Shawn Michaels. 

**Favorite Wrestlers **: Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho and the late Owen Hart. 

**Favorite Divas **: Trish Stratus, Victoria and Ivory 

**Disclaimer : **Read and Review! Thanks to those who did read and review,gave me the drive to go on and do this next Chapter. I try to make things interesting so feel free to let me know how I am doing. Again non of these characters belong to me,neither do these lyrics. Just enjoy. This if fan fiction meaning non of it is real. 

  
The alarm he had set had woke him up an hour ago. 9 o'clock. It was 10 o'clock and he had to the go to the gym,but instead it seemed that The Heartbreak Kid was having a meeting with Vince at 11 o'clock for whatever reason. Creative wise most likely. Clad in a simple outfit this early Monday morning. A baseball cap with the white letters over the front of the hat reading non other than ' **H. B. K** '. It was some of his new merchandise that would be released in due time. The hat was placed backwards like he usual wore his caps. A pair of simple black sunglasses on the top of his head for when he arrived at the arena In case any fan was crazy enough to get in line this early. Not to mention he wanted to stop at the nearest 7-11 for a cup of coffee. He would break,placing foot on the pedal to break the car as he rested his forearms on the steering wheel as he gazed at the crimson light before lightly daydreaming to when he had woken up not too long ago,he had smelled the fragrance of Trish's bubbles on his chest he had just smiled. Noticing the light had suddenly turned green he let his foot off the break letting his foot shift to the gas and began to steer keeping his chlorine oculars. His chest was clad in a tight but form fitting blue shirt a bible along the front a special psalm on the front in script writing. His lower torso was simple. Blue jeans and boots. Nothing too spectacular. He didn't need it,he had those boy toy looks that many men would die for. Shawn woudl release a gentle yawn before putting on his turn signal to where he would turn the street in Seattle,turning yet again and pulling into a parking space. Placing his foot on the break before putting the shift stick into park before lifting his foot off the break as he would then grab his car keys and proceed to turn and ejecting them out of the ignition taking them into his hand before reaching for the door with his other hand. He released another yawn before emerging from the car as he brought his free hand up to his his head where he would push down those solid black sunglasses to block the sun in his eyes. A young man held the door to him and Shawn just nodded tipping his hand to head like he'd tip his hat and said " Thank You. " to the man who followed Shawn inside. Hickenbottom made his way to the back of 7-11 and grabbed a cup near the coffee machine and placed it down before grabbing the pot within his hand and poured some of the hot liquid into the cup holding it with his other hand. Grabbing a lid he secured it on top of the cup. He was always one to drink his coffee black. It woke him up better as he kept a smile on his face as he made his way to the cash register placing his cup down he dug out his wallet which featured a picture of his family,Rebecca,himself and his 2 year old son,Cameron. He chuckled once or twice before digging out a $10 dollar bill before tucking his wallet back into his pants pocket. " $ 4.50 sir. " Hickenbottom handed over the $10 and adviced to keep the change as he made his way to the doors opening one up before walking through just in time to hear cashier say " Thank You sir. " Shawn made his way to his rental car,pressing the key pad to unlock the doors he opened it up before sitting down in the driver's seat. The door wide open as he would pause to take in a sip of the hot coffee letting it slide down his throat as he let out one of those _Aaahs _before opening the cup holder and placing the 8 oz. cup within before taking off the cup to let it cool down a bit before he'd shut the door again. Reaching for his keys he would place them in the ignition once more turning the key keeping it in park before he'd place his seatbelt on locking it in place. Shawn paused placing one hand on the wheel thinking momentarily before putting the car in drive before he decided to turn on the radio letting whatever station was on just play. He had a meeting with Vince in an hour. Apparently with Kev' returning he wanted to discuss some of the ideas he and the creative team had put together. Shawn could only imagine. Due to the fact Paul's fiancee Stephanie. Vince's daughter. He just chuckled to himself at the thought. He then placed one hand on the wheel before he'd look in his mirror before he would put the car in reverse as he would pull out of the 7-11 parking lot making sure he would arrive at the arena in time for his meeting with Vince. He glanced to the clock that read 10:23 .. He had plenty of time. Then he heard it. A song on the radio that began to make Hickenbottom think not about anything else but Trish. It was always one of his favorites basically because it was Country not to mention it was Tim McGraw,but now it seemed like it had a meaning. At least to him on this early morning where everything seemed to be perfect. 

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin' _

_When he was eight years old a little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole _

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind Son_

_I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind _

_And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo _

_Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go _

_Take any boy in the world Daddy,please don't take the girl _

_Same old boy .. Same sweet girl Ten years down the road _

_He held her tight and kissed her lips In front of the picture show _

_Stranger came and pulled a gun _

_Grabbed her by the arm Said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" _

_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards _

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me _

_Here's the key to my car Mister give it a whirl _

_But please don't take the girl _

_Same old boy same sweet girl _

_Five years down the road there's going to be a little one_

_ She says it's time to go Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave 'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees And there he prayed _

_Take the very breath you gave me,take the heart from my chest,I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me _

_Make this my last request Take me out of this world God, please don't take the girl_

__

__Shawn drove thinking of those lyrics within his head,they reflected how he first felt for Trish. Like she was nothing,but the more those lyrics played hearing Tim McGraw's vocals he began to relize that maybe she was the girl he waited for all his life and never came to him _at the right time_. His mind filled with conflicted thoughts about Rebecca,Trish,Rebecca,Trish. He was going to eventually have to come to his senses in between deciding what he wanted most. What ment more to him. He wasn't quite sure of either. While Shawn was having coflicted thoughts about his wife and his new friend in Trish Stratus it seemed Trish was falling in love with Shawn slowly but surely. She couldn't help it,she just felt so attracted to him in everyway imaginable. Where Shawn was supposed to be was exactly where Stratus was this early morning. Fit had came to her earlier to let her know that she'd be competing in a match with Jazz and Victoria tonight with Ivory as her partner in crime for this evening. The girls would agree to practice spots in the match together later in the afternoon after each of them got their daily workout in. Trish was there by herself at this time,Lis' wanted to get some food with Nora. It didn't bother Trish. It would give her time to think about Shawn. Oh how that man made her smile. She loved everything about him and who was not to deny he was sexy. Not like that mattered,his personality mattered most,at least to her. She remembered watching Confidential the one time where his parents had said he was always a shy boy. She couldn't believe that but it was his parents and they knew him best. He was so outgoing to her the night before she believed that he was perfect. Like anyone,no one is perfect everyone has flaws she thought to herself as she made her way to a punching bag where she would begin to practice her kicks on. She had her honeykissed locks of silk tied up in a slick ponytail along with a headband that was gray across her forehead. It appeared she clad in a simple gray sports bra with a pair of simple sweats to match along with her running shoes. She had her CD Player on full blast listening to some Hip Hop. Lil' Kim always got her up in the mood to work out. She had a remix CD that Amy had burned for her a few months back. She began working her kicks jammin' to Lil' Kim and Lil' Zane before she got bored doing her kicks and figured it was time for some strength training as she would work her upper arms. That was her next plan as she made her way to the dumbbell rack picking up two twenty five pounders within both her hands before making her way back to that bench and began to flex with them both within the grasp of her arms moving them up and down,to the side,every which way working out her body as she heard through her earphones that one song that she got her going. 

  
__

__

_ Look for me! Young, B Cruisin down the westside - high, way _

_Doing what we like to do - our, way _

_Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason all of my dates been blind dates _

_But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me I'm mashin the gas,she's grabbin the wheel, it's true to the heart _

_She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City" _

_She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over _

_She's right back to being my soldier _

_Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller _

_Put us together, how they gon' stop both us? _

_What ever she lacks,I'm right over her shoulder _

_When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused _

_So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B_

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_

_ Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. _

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend. _

_Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend. _

__  
Trish blinked once or twice letting those lyrics go into her ears and mouthed right out of her lips while working out _' All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend .. Down to ride 'till the very end,it's me and my boyfriend ' _She blinked as she released the dumbbells to eachside of her on the ground as she got up and got a towel the rack of towels and dried off her neck before cleaning off her face. She pressed pause on her CD player to prevent it going from any other song at the moment. She grabbed the dumbbells off the floor as she would pick them up and place them back on the rack. She grabbed her bag and tossed it over her sholder before tossing the towel into the dirty bin before heading out of the gym placing her CD Player in with the gym towels,her water. Everything she brought with her when she normally worked out before events. Her throughts conflicted between Shawn and what was morally right. She wasn't too sure of anything. She had to tell Shawn how she felt,but when would be the right time. Digging out her car keys as she would take the key to the door and turn it before grabbing the handle and opening it up. She tossed her gym bag into the passenger side of the door as soon as she sat down into the drivers seat. She sat there resting her forearms on the steering wheel of in a daze before she would have to make her way to the arena for lunch. WWE always had catered food at every event,but Shawn was on her mind and she couldn't help but think of him and only him at this time. Meanwhile at the arena in a backstage area sat the creative team along with Shawn Hickenbottom. Kevin Nash sat next to him. The plan? To make him return as ' Big Daddy Cool '. But that was until Vince pitched an idea he was quite stunned to be aware of. " Oh yeah " McMahon said with a coy grin across his face rubbing his chin as if he had a beard. He began speaking again to further address the issue at hand. " Stephanie thinks since each of our main girls have a man except one.. Trish Stratus. Hardy is out because we ran that storyline already and he seems to have no passion for the business,we're thinking you Shawn. You hold the same passion she does for this business. " Shawn stood up and pounded his fists into the table as he felt this was taking a step down as The Showstopper,little did he know Vince had said Trish Stratus. Shawn made eye contact with Vince and the two stared as Shawn managed to stammer out his words on how he felt about teaming,or being Trish's partner in crime. " Trish Stratus work with me? You have to be kidding me. " And that was how the meeting went on from there discussing why she was to work with him. 


End file.
